


State Meeting

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smutty, Voight - Freeform, benson - Freeform, carnal passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This was an idea that I chatted about with a friend and this is what came out.  It is just a one hit plan and no going back and editing. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  (Barson is still my main ship!)





	State Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I chatted about with a friend and this is what came out. It is just a one hit plan and no going back and editing. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Barson is still my main ship!)

Benson clinked her wine glass against Voight’s vodka glass.  She couldn’t believe how good of a team they made together. She thought with the way he oozed testosterone that he would wreck their case by being too rough with a perp.  She found it refreshing to be wrong in this case and point. She hid her smile by taking a sip of her wine. She watched as he finished his scotch before clearing his throat. 

 

“Ya know, we make a good team. I enjoyed working with you, and please don’t take this the wrong way Lieutenant, but I hope we don’t have to again,” He smiled as he held out his hand. 

 

“Mm. I was just thinking the same thing about you.” She smirked, brushing her hair over her shoulder, “But I will say I miss read you and I was very happy to be wrong about you.” 

 

“A person who can admit when they are wrong? Just when I thought you couldn’t get any better,” He shot back as he signaled for a refill, “Would you like another?” 

 

Benson glanced at her watch, “I probably shouldn’t.” She watched the way his body moved as he dug out his wallet from her back pocket.  She briefly wondered what it would be like to touch his skin. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip as she pulled her eyes away, “What are you doing? You came here. You helped me.  The least I can do is pay for the drinks,” She finished her wine, and pulled open her purse as she rifled through her bag to find her wallet. 

 

“No, no,” Voight placed his hand at her shoulder.  She felt her stomach clench with lust as she met his eyes, “You have a kid.  Allow me,” He murmured. 

 

“How do you know about Noah?” 

 

“I am in the same business as you are.  Besides...the pictures on your desk are cute,” He offered up a half smirk. 

 

“Nosy,” She shot back before dropping her wallet back into her purse before she found herself smiling genuinely, “Thanks.  This was a nice way to close a case.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she played with the stem on her glass. She swore there was sexual tension but she wouldn’t act.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had a one night stand and the last time that had happened, it was way before she had Noah. 

 

“Excuse me if I am being too forward but you are a very beautiful woman and I am happy that I finally got to put a face to a name.” He nodded his head before he took a sip of his drink, replacing his glass on the bar, with some of the clear vodka swishing around the glass. 

 

“Well Sargent, it was definitely nice working with you.” She held her hand out to him after hoisting her purse onto his shoulder.

 

Voight tossed the rest of his drink back, standing, as he slid a hard plastic thing into her hand.  He held his gaze, as he held her hand in his, “If you would like to have another night cap, that is a key card for my room.” 

 

Liv watched him walk away languidly, disappearing into the crowd.  She couldn’t remember someone ever being so blunt with her or looking at her with such a lustful look that she felt her stomach clench in desire.  She turned her palm upwards, looking down as she read his key card. He had etched his room number into the card. She felt her lips twitch upwards as her stomach burned with desire, “You slick son of a bitch,” She muttered. 

 

***

 

Voight collapsed onto his bed.  He couldn’t believe he had done that and he knew that he could have possibly wrecked a good professional working relationship, but he knew that he had to tell her how attracted he was to her or he might as well combust.  

 

He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand wonderfully as he heard a knock on the door.  He glanced at his watch. He knew that Erin and Jay had to have been asleep by now either alone or together.  He didn’t question because he didn't want to know. He pushed himself upwards, and pulled open the door, finding himself smiling. 

 

“I don’t have long. You better not make me regret this,” Olivia said bluntly as she looked up at him under her lashes.  

 

“I won’t,” Voight answered huskily. 

 

Voight pulled her in, pressing her against the door after it had closed.  He dipped his head, capturing her lips with his own as he kissed her hungrily.  Liv hissed, tilting her head as he kissed down her neck. She couldn’t believe how good this felt.  She knew it was probably also because of how wrong this was. She felt his hands all over her, as she reach underneath his shirt, running her fingers over his stomach, enjoying the feel of how strong his stomach felt. 

 

Voight broke the kiss, lifting her, as he guided her legs around her hips.  He nipped at her neck, softly, careful not to leave evidence. 

 

“Oh god,” Liv groaned as she felt his teeth tugging on her earlobe. She enjoyed the way his body pinned hers between the mattress and his body.  She couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to his. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such a carnal lust for sex. Sex that had no strings attached. 

 

She pressed her hips upwards, feeling his desire.  She slid her hands under his shirt as she ranked a fingernail over his nipple.  Voight pulled back, tugging her shirt off, letting it fall to the ground before he dipped his head down, kissing the parts of her breasts that showed from her bra.  Liv groaned, unbuttoning his shirt as she caught a look of his face. She saw nothing but pure lust for her. She didn’t think that it was possible to be so turned on.  

 

Voight shrugged his shirt off as Liv ran her fingers down his shoulder, and near his hips.  Her eyes softened when she felt the indent of a where it was obvious that he had gotten shot.  Voight caught this, dipping his head down, kissing her neck again, “You are so much more beautiful than I thought,” He purred as he felt his her hands push his pants downwards. He pulled down her bra, sucking one of her her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardening nub roughly. 

 

Liv groaned as she felt electricity shoot straight to her core.  She arched her hips to his hand. She tried to remember when she had even felt his hands on her hips.  She couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

 

Voight smiled to himself as he felt her become putty in his hands.  He pressed stood, taking her shoes off, enjoying the dull thud as they hit the ground.  He peeled her pants off her body, watching the way that her hips fell and rose. He kicked off his own pants as he crawled back up the bed.  He left a burning trail of kisses as he pulled the thin black fabric from her hips, enjoying the little sounds that she was making. He couldn’t believe how hard he was for her. 

 

He groaned as she rolled their bodies, “You don’t get to have all the fun,” She purred as she pulled his erection out of his boxers.  She watched his eyes cloud with even more lust as she flung her bra to the ground. 

 

She felt his hips twitch as she ran her hand up and down his entire length.  She could feel her body yearning for him. She rose, up before sinking down onto him, “Holy Shit! Hank!” She groaned as she gripped the head board.  She felt him squeezing her hips before she started to slowly twist her hips around him. She couldn’t believe how good he felt. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Voight hissed.  He didn’t think that she would feel this good. He pushed his hips upwards as he ran the pads of his thumbs over hardened nipples, hearing her groan.  He watched the way Olivia moved her body around him. 

 

She was in control.  She watched the way that her breasts moved with his hands, heard her groans, the way her nose crinkled as her mouth hung open slightly in an O as she kept her eyes closed. He felt the way her knees squeezed his hips.  He pulled her hips down before rolling their bodies. He held her knee smirking at the shock on her face, “You’re not the only one who gets to have fun,” He purred hiskily. 

 

He guided her leg around his hip as he started to move in and out of her.  He watched the way she gripped the sheets as he rubbed her core with the pad of his thumb, “Oh God! Voight! Don’t stop!” She growled as he felt her hips rising to meet hers. 

 

He listened to her, moving the same way and touching her in the way that she wanted.  He lowered his head, suckling a nipped as he heard her scream, digging her nails into his shoulder as he felt her climax around him. He wasn’t that much further behind.  He pressed his body flush against hers as he felt himself hit peak. He pushed himself out and off of her, feeling his chest heave as he stared at the ceiling as they settled into a comfortable silence. 

 

“That was a really good idea,” Liv laughed as she pulled the sheet up, covering herself before she rolled onto her side, resting her head in the palm of her hand. Voight turned onto his side, matching her smile. 

 

“I agree,” He smirked before he ran his fingers down her arm. He looked at the scars knowing full well what they were, “How did you get these?” 

 

“I have to go. I meant it when I said that I didn’t have a lot of time,” She completely avoided his question as she dressed.  She leaned over, giving him a slow kiss as she felt his hand blossom over her cheek. 

 

He watched her go,”Benson,” He called watching her turn with her purse dangling from her fingers. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Let’s do this again sometime,” He smirked. 

 

“Maybe,” She winked before the door swung shut behind her. 


End file.
